


The Ultimate Holiday

by obsidianwitch13



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other, Suspense; reference to 70's pop song;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianwitch13/pseuds/obsidianwitch13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bus trip with a difference!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> After reading some truly awesome fan fic over the last 12 months, I have been feeling inspired to get my feet wet. So I decided to post this short story that I wrote eons ago. Hope you enjoy and feel free to comment if you like. Any and all feedback welcome.

The winding road. Meandering our way through the hills, everything looked fresh and new, after the spring shower had washed away the dust and fatigue of the land. If only I could have felt the rain on my parched and pale skin to wash away my cares!

I turned away from the window to see if any of the other passengers had noticed the changes as I had. But no, the young tourist from Germany who was across the aisle from me was taking a nap and his companion had moved up to the front of the coach. The elderly couple further up the aisle seemed to be engrossed in a game of Checkers. No-one else, it seemed, had noticed the differences in the countryside around us.

Maybe I was just being fanciful. I'd traveled this route so many times and never noticed anything before. My flat mate was probably right. I have been working too hard and my imagination has gone into overdrive! Definitely have to see a travel agent when I get back home. A trip to Tasmania maybe; a couple of weeks doing absolutely nothing - no phones, no faxes, no clients or irate sales managers......

A Vacation.............! Wow! I can't remember the last time I went on a pleasure trip. Time to soak up the atmosphere of the place, wander through the streets looking in shop windows, just gazing into space and not thinking about anything in particular.......I could even do a bit of navel gazing. Hell! I don't think I've ever done anything like that. If I have, it was so long ago that I don't remember.

"Ha Hmm!!"

I glanced up to see who was disturbing my peace and solitude. But before I could shake the remnants of my thoughts, a sudden jolt had me throwing my hands forward in an effort to save myself!

The breaks suddenly screamed!

Glass shattered and pandemonium broke out. Other passengers yelled and screamed! I struggled to open eyelids, someone was in the aisle, I could hear moaning and groaning. Oh, but it is so hard..........come on Jess, you've got to check the aisle!

"Jess, Jess, wake up.........Jess!"

Finally, I managed to prize my eyelids open, standing by my bed, looking bleary eyed and sleep tossed was my flat mate, Kerry.

It was only a dream, after all....God, it was so real though............ Thank God it was just a dream.

One thing's for sure though, I am definitely going take a vacation and NOT BY BLOODY COACH!

No way in hell. No coach. 'I'm leavin' on a jet plane,' as the song says!


End file.
